Lyokauchemar
by Seigneur arcane
Summary: Nouvelle attaque de XANA. Mais cette fois, les règles de Lyoko semblent modifiées. Comment jouer si XANA triche?


Disclaimer: tous les personnages que vous connaissez appartiennent à Antefilm.  
  
Résumé: Nouvelle attaque de XANA. Mais cette fois, les règles de Lyoko semblent modifiées. Comment jouer si XANA triche?  
  
**Lyokauchemar**  
  
"Pff, encore un cour de maths.  
-T'exagère Ulrich. Il n'y en avait pas hier.  
-Eh bien il y en a trop! Je préfèrerais encore une attaque de XANA!"  
Le portable de Jérémie sonna alors. Ses amis n'eurent pas besoin d'entendre pour comprendre, on lisait tout sur son visage.  
"Ulrich, tu vas être exaucé.  
-On sait où il a frappé?"  
"Votre attention à tous, appella le haut-parleur du collège. Le collège est entouré d'animaux sauvages hostiles. Aussi vous êtes consignés à l'intérieur du bâtiment jusqu'à nouvel ordre."  
"Ca répond à la question?  
-Je le crainds.  
-Eh, venez, on va aller voir."  
Comme Sissi était en train de harceler Jim, nos amis purent passer. Ils s'approchèrent de la grille du collège… Et s'enfuirent rapidement!  
  
"Des araignées géantes! Plus de doute, c'est XANA!  
-Je préviens Yumi. Elle va chercher un moyen pour sortir du collège."  
  
"Alors Yumi?  
-Eh bien, vous me suivez?  
-Par les égouts? Ah non!  
-Il y aura un retour dans le passé pour laver les vêtements. Et comme ça, on débouchera directement dans l'usine. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que XANA a mis dans la forêt. On arrive Aëlita."  
  
"Bon, aller, aux scanners, vite!  
-Voilà voilà…  
-Scanner… [vous connaissez, non?] Aëlita, ça va être bon!"  
  
"Alors Aëlita?  
-La tour est dans le territoire de la banquise. Quatre kankrelats.  
-C'est avec ça qu'il espère nous arrêter? C'est franchement insultant.  
-Dites, intervint Jérémie, j'ai l'impression que XANA prépare quelque chose. Alors speedez.  
-Compris."  
  
Ulrich chargea en premier, pour attirer l'attention. Les kankrelats tirèrent. Ulrich dévia les rayons, qui repartirent en direction des monstres… Mais s'écrasèrent sur un champ énergétique.  
"Jérémie, c'est quoi ça?  
-J'en sais rien! Odd, Yumi?  
-On essaie!"  
Les projectiles d'Odd et Yumi furent arrêtés par le bouclier.  
"Trouvé! XANA a activé dans Lyoko un progrmme qu'il appelle "bouclier furtif" [les fans de l'univers étendu Star Wars comprendront].  
-En clair?  
-Eh bien, je vais essayer de le désactiver. Mais d'ici là, ils seront invulnérables.  
-C'est pas des kankrelats qui vont nous arrêter. Yumi! Je vais franchir le barrage de kankrelats! Toi tu restes de ce côté. On va faire bouclier pour protèger Aëlita.  
-C'est risqué.  
-On n'a pas le choix! Ces araignées pourraient faire bien trop de dégâts!  
-OK. On est prêts.  
-Triplicata!"  
Ulrich et ses deux doubles chargèrent en tête, et tous trois sautèrent le barrage de kankrelats. Comme il l'avait déjà fait, Odd lança Aëlita loin devant. Les kankrelats ne purent ajuster leur tir. Ils suspendirent le feu, alors que les trois combattants (plus deux copies d'Ulrich) continuaient de se tenir face à eux. Pourquoi ne lançaient-ils pas un baroud d'honneur alors qu'Aëlita s'approchait rapidement de la tour?  
  
Aëlita entra dans la tour. Jérémie se détendit. Comme d'habitude, Aëlita fut transportée au niveau supérieur. Elle entra alors son nom. Puis le Code. À ce moment-là il y eu un flash. Aëlita fut expulsée de la tour. Les trois combattants s'en aperçurent. Ils se précipitèrent à sa rencontre. Ils la trouvèrent sonnée mais intacte. Mais les kankrelats arrivaient à leur suite. Peu désireux d'engager le combat contre des ennemis invincibles, nos amis choisirent de s'enfuir, les double et triple d'Ulrich étant sacrifiés pour couvrir la fuite.  
"Les gars, je n'arrive pas du tout à cerner les modifications! Je ne vois pas comment désactiver le bouclier furtif, ni le brouilleur d'Aëlita!  
-Il n'y a aucun moyen?  
-Ben, deux en fait: intervenir sur le hardware, et je risque de tout court-circuiter et de vous tuer tous les quatre. Ou alors désactiver la tour.  
-Continue de chercher s'il te plaît. Parce que tu es tranquille dans ton labo, mais des dizaines de vies dépendent de toi!  
-Je sais. Je vais tenter de déterminer où intervenir pour ne pas tout détruire.  
-Merci bien!"  
  
Mais nos héros ne se doutaient pas que les kankrelats avaient choisi de les repousser vers cet endroit. Ils le comprirent en voyant une créature à l'allure peu pacifique.  
"C'est quoi ça?  
-Ben, un gros monstre de glace…"  
Yumi lança son éventail. Le disque frappa le monstre mais ne revint pas.  
"OK, tu vas voir!"  
Yumi fonça sur le monstre et récupèra son éventail. Le monstre fit alors apparaître de grandes flèches de glace. Yumi se retrouva enfermée dans une cage de glace.  
"Odd, Aëlita, fuyez. Je vais le distraire."  
Le problême était que Odd et Aëlita étaient obligés de suivre des chemins que XANA avait probablement prévu. Ils risquaient donc de tomber dans un nouveau piège.  
  
Dans la chaîne de montage, une certaine quantité de métal et de composants électroniques se regroupèrent. Mais ils ne s'assemblèrent pas. En fait, leur matière fut réorganisée pour construire un robot beaucoup plus performant que les composants obsolètes auraient permis de fabriquer.  
"CDX 3000, opérationel. Objectif: destruction!"  
Le robot activa ses fusées. Il s'envola par une fenêtre en direction du collège.  
  
Au collège, les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas. Les araignées avaient franchi la grille d'entrée. Les élèves étaient réfugiés dans les bâtiments… Sauf Milly qui s'était cachée dans les toilettes. Malgré sa peur, elle continuait de filmer. "Puisque je suis piègée, autant que cela serve à quelque chose."  
Les araignées se dirigeaient vers elle, friandes de faire leur première victime. Le CDX apparu alors derrière elle.  
"Mitrailleuse puissance maximum, dit-il en pointant le bras vers les toilettes. Cible verrouillée."  
La main du robot se replia et un barillet sortit du bras. De puissants lasers en sortirent. Les araignées furent pulvérisées en une fraction de seconde. Avant que les autres ne réagissent, le robot se retourna… En quelques secondes, tout fut fini. Les lentes araignées n'avaient aucune chance face à l'impitoyable radar de tir du CDX. Il se mit à marcher vers la forêt. Il fut attaqué par des scarabés mutants, que XANA avait gardé en réserve pour faire face à une riposte. Mais contre toute attente, l'armure du robot n'eut pas une égratinure quand les griffes des monstres tentèrent de la déchirer. Elles étaient pourtant conçues pour déchirer les chars comme du papier! Le robot détruisit les derniers monstres à coups de poings ou de mitrailleuse. Il réactiva ensuite ses fusées. L'heure d'une petite visite sur Lyoko avait sonnée.  
  
Ulrich savait qu'il ne pourrait pas percer le bouclier du monstre. Mais il se battait tout de même efficacement. De son sabre, il dévia les lames de glace que lançait le monstre. La créature opta alors pour un vent glacial. Mais Yumi fit pivoter son éventail, provoquant un souffle suffisament puissant pour renvoyer au monstre sa givre. Ulrich se déchaîna à coups de sabre contre la cage. Il prit alors la main de Yumi et l'emmena loin de la créature, qui ne tarderait pas à se dégager.  
  
Odd avait espèré emmener Aëlita en sécurité. Raté. Quelques soldats de XANA les attendaient. Odd lança deux-trois flèches. Il renonça en les voyant s'écraser sur les boucliers. Les monstres les encerclaient. Inutile de chercher à fuir. Les monstres ne bougeaient pas.  
"Odd, appella Jérémie, il faut faire quelque chose! XANA est en train de recompiler ses programmes!  
-En clair?  
-Il se prépare peut-être à une nouvelle opération dans Lyoko. Peut-être qu'il veut reprogrammer Aëlita!  
-J'y peux rien moi! Jérémie, on ne pourra rien tant que le bouclier sera en place!"  
  
"CDX a atteint son objectif. Paré pour combat.  
-Qui êtes vous? demanda Jérémie.  
-CDX. Paré pour interface avec XANA.  
-Eh, vous faites quoi?"  
Une fiche sortit du bras du robot et alla se brancher sur un port du supercalculateur. Des voyants clignotaient, des chiffres défilaient sur le casque du robot.  
"CDX analyse mémoire ordinateur. Programmes actifs: Lyoko, XANA, Aëlita, scanner, bouclier furtif, interferon anti-Aëlita, monstre des glaces. Bouclier furtif: désactivé. Interferon: désactivé. Impossible désactiver XANA sans toucher d'autres programmes.  
-Odd, essaye de tirer!"  
Odd tira une flèche-laser. Le Krabe ne tenta pas de l'éviter. Il avait tort.  
"Chouette! C'est reparti pour un tour! Ou plutôt, pour une tour!"  
Odd lança rapidement quelques flèches. Aëlita en profita pour fuir.  
  
Malgré l'absence du bouclier, le monstre de glace restait redoutable. Ulrich et Yumi se retrouvèrent coincés dans une impasse. Et ils ne se sentaient pas capables de vaincre le glaçon. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas du soutien qu'ils allaient recevoir.  
"Transfert CDX sur Lyoko… Virtualisation!"  
Jérémie n'y comprenait rien. Comment le robot pourrait-il être virtualisé sans être dématérialisé? Pourtant, le colosse apparut effectivement sur Lyoko. Mais il se tenait toujours là, devant l'ordinateur. Des instructions défilaient toujours sur l'écran, des voyants clignotaient, mais le robot ne bougeait pas. Mais il n'avait pas bougé depuis la connexion. Était-ce une coquille vide depuis la virtualisation de son double?  
  
"CDX prêt à frapper" dit le robot sur Lyoko. Mais les mots sortirent également du haut-parleur du robot près de Jérémie. Jérémie frissonnait. Première fois qu'un robot l'impressionait. Et le fascinait, pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait saisir.  
Quand le canon sortit du bras du CDX, Yumi fit se coucher Ulrich. Le missile leur passa au-dessus, mais ils furent ensuite touchés par une pluie de glaçons.  
"Monstre des glaces pulvérisé. Nouvel objectif: trouver Aëlita."  
Le robot semblait savoir où il allait. Les deux jeunes le suivirent.  
  
Ils trouvèrent Odd et Aëlita encerclés par des renforts de monstres. Yumi et Ulrich voulurent attaquer, mais CDX fut bien plus rapide: la mitrailleuse lui sortit du bras, et les monstres furent rapidement effacés: malgré leurs maneuvres d'esquive, les Frolions n'échapèrent pas au terrible ordinateur de visée. Encore une fois, quelques secondes suffirent. Les enfants voulaient interroger le CDX. Mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps: un groupe entier de mégatanks apparut alors. CDX tirait, mais le blindage résistait. Quand les mégatanks s'ouvrirent, deux furent détruits par les tirs, mais ils ouvrirent le feu sur le robot, qui ne fut pas détruit mais le puissant rayon le repoussa et il tomba dans la mer numérique. Un mégatank reporta alors son tir sur Aëlita: la petite humanoïde fut dévirtualisée.  
"Aëlita! NOOOOOON!" hurla Jérémie. Mais à côté de lui, le robot restait impassible. Les chiffres continuaient de défiler sur son casque.  
Odd mit son bras en avant, prêt à tirer. Mais Ulrich lui fit signe de renoncer. Pourquoi se battre si Aëlita n'existait plus? Yumi donna la main à Ulrich. Elle se pencha sur lui. Elle était prête à être dévirtualisée. peut-être que XANA avait trafiqué les scanners pour empêcher le retour dans le monde réel. Mais maintenant qu'Aëlita était morte, pourquoi vivraient-ils. Odd posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il regarda son couple d'ami, enlacés pour recevoir ensemble le dernier tir du mégatank. Le mégatank prit son temps et tira.  
Mais il avait trop attendu. Le CDX était remonté grâce à ses réacteurs. Il s'interposa, et un puissant bouclier magnétique apparut devant son bras gauche. Il s'en servit pour repousser le rayon du mégatank. La mitrailleuse entra à son tour en action, et pulvérisa les mégatanks ouverts. Les autres ne bougeaient pas, comptant sur leurs lourdes armures pour les protèger. Ils avaient tort: des bras du robot sortirent des missiles qui traversèrent facilement les blindages.  
"Ca ne sert à rien, Aëlita est détruite.  
-C'est un programme informatique."  
Les voyants redoublèrent de clignottements.  
"Téléchargement Aëlita."  
Aëlita réapparut auprès de nos amis.  
"Mais comment avez-vous fait? Qui êtes-vous?  
-C'est simple, j'avais dans mes données une copie informatique d'Aëlita, que j'ai téléchargée dans la mémoire de XANA, comme j'avais une copie de moi-même.  
-Vous avez piraté XANA?  
-Oui. Je suis plus puissant que lui. En fait, il n'est même pas digne de me servir de pièce de rechange…  
-Mais qui êtes-vous?  
-Je suis le CDX, Cyborg Destructeur de Xana.  
-Qui vous a fabriqué?  
-Les plus grands savants du XXIe siècle, y compris votre ami Jérémie. J'ai remonté le temps pour changer l'issu de cette bataille. Contrairement au Terminator, on a pris notre temps: comme de toute façon on pouvait remonter le temps à la date qu'on voulait, autant passer des années pour être sûr que je sois plus puissant que XANA.  
-Pourquoi être intervenu… maintenant?  
-Parce que cette bataille a très mal tourné: le retour dans le passé était impossible, à cause du programme Interferon. Les arach ont massacré vos camarades de classe. Ils ont ensuite contaminé d'autres insectes. Résultat: une armée de mutants. Les forces militaires de tous les pays ont fait face, mais le prix a été très lourd. C'est pourquoi après le démontage de XANA, il a été décidé de concevoir un robot capable de changer le passé. Comme ils n'ont pas regardé à la dépense pour les armes, j'ai pu pulvériser les araignées. Et je devais également être capable de vaincre XANA en virtuel. Mais maintenant il faut qu'Aëlita bis provoque un retour vers le passé. Ce qui me fera disparaître.  
-Mais on a besoin de vous!  
-Si l'attaque de XANA est stoppée par moi, il n'y aura pas de programme militaire visant à me fabriquer. Cela provoquerait un paradoxe temporel. Pour éviter cela, il faut que vous provoquiez un retour dans le passé: ainsi l'attaque de XANA n'aura jamais existé, ni le CDX, ni le promgramme visant à le fabriquer. De plus, cette Aëlita est une copie; la copie cessera d'exister et la vraie existera à nouveau si vous faîtes un retour dans le passé.  
-Mais si elle est morte…  
-C'est un programme. Un retour dans le passé peut la ramener à la vie, contrairement à un humain.  
-Aëlita bis… Tu es d'accord?  
-Ce n'est pas une copie totale. C'est juste un logiciel de désactivation des tours. Elle ne peut même pas parler.  
-Et ensuite, que se passera-t-il?  
-En annulant l'attaque, vous modifierez l'avenir: ainsi vous vous trouverez dans une trame temporelle dont j'ignore tout. Donc je ne peux prévoir l'avenir.  
-"Toujours en mouvement le futur est." [citation de Yoda]  
-C'est ça."  
  
La fausse Aëlita provoqua le retour dans le passé, et tout rentra dans l'ordre. Les jeunes étaient rassurés, même s'ils s'avaient qu'ils ne pourraient jamais compter à nouveau sur CDX. Ce que CDX ne leur avait pas avoué, c'est qu'il lui aurait été facile de déjouer tous les mécanismes de XANA visant à empêcher la matérialisation d'Aëlita. Mais un tel paradoxe temporel aurait mis l'univers en danger. CDX était un robot froid, obéissant aux ordres (change le cours de la bataille sans provoquer de paradoxe) sans tenir compte des émotions des humains. C'était cela qui distinguait Aëlita de CDX: même si CDX était bien plus performant, Aëlita seule pouvait éprouver des sentiments.  
  
FIN  



End file.
